Oportunidades
by Miss Kwon
Summary: Duas vezes que elas se encontraram na chuva, em dois pontos muito diferentes de tempo. Belarus/Taiwan. .:Tradução:.


**Nota da Autora:** Desculpe se a sinopse te fez pensar outra coisa, isso é apenas fluff sem uma quantidade terrível de consistência. Eu não estou no fandom de Hetalia há algum tempo, mas a seção de femslash nesse site é bem pequena, e eu já tinha escrito isto, então pensei "por que não?". Escrevi para um desafio no livejournal, "Belarus x Taiwan, encontro na chuva", mas não consegui terminar a tempo.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Obviamente, não fui eu quem escrevi essa fanfic, apenas traduzi com a devida permissão da ficwriter. Preferi deixar Belarus mesmo, ao invés de Bielorrússia, espero que não se importem. Alguns termos e palavras tiveram de ser substituídos para que fizessem sentido em português, mas me mantive o mais fiel possível ao texto original. Qualquer erro, me avisem. E espero que gostem. ^^

Link do perfil da autora: www. fanfiction u/ 1277002 /somethingorrather

Link da fic original em inglês: www. fanfiction s/ 7903418/ 1/ Opportunities

* * *

Havia muitas, muitas coisas que Belarus não apreciava.

A lista incluía coisas como: dias em que ela não via seu irmão, cachorros que latem demais, passar muito tempo fora da Europa Oriental, ter que escutar um bando de idiotas, leões, comida americana, e chuva.

Chuva estava na lista porque:

a. Bagunçava o cabelo e as roupas dela.

b. Fazia muito barulho.

c. Lama era nojenta.

d. Com a sorte que Belarus tinha, ela sempre ficava presa esperando no meio dela.

Esta chuva em particular não era uma exceção a razão 'd'.

Na verdade, apenas reforçou o ponto, porque não devia haver jeito nenhum de uma nação ficar presa no centro escolhido para a reunião depois que a Conferência Mundial houvesse terminado. Foi planejado por alguém totalmente responsável todo mês, que deveria garantir que todos tivessem seu transporte ao hotel escolhido.

Exceto ela, aparentemente, porque agora ela estava presa na chuva esperando por um ônibus.

(Pelo menos ela tinha trazido um guarda-chuva dessa vez, mesmo que ela não pudesse sentar no banco encharcado.)

Ela suspirou, se perguntando quanto iria demorar. Aquilo iria, muito provavelmente, jogar toda a agenda dela pelos ares, e aí ela não iria conseguir ver seu irmão no jantar! E então, todo o trabalho de descobrir onde ele iria comer para "coincidentemente" encontrá-lo teria sido arruinado.

A chuva estava começando a irritá-la. Estava chovendo bem forte naquele dia. O som era constante e parecia ficar cada vez mais alto. Belarus até achou ter ouvido trovões algumas vezes, o que não era um bom sinal de estar terminando aquela torrente.

Belarus decidiu apenas encarar seu relógio. Talvez se ela o olhasse tempo o suficiente, iria mais rápido. Aquele ônibus certamente está tirando tempo de-

Naquele momento, Belarus podia jurar que ouviu algo além da chuva.

"-larus! Hey, Belarus!"

Levantando o olhar de seu estúpido relógio, Belarus estava surpresa de ver Taiwan, de todas as pessoas, encharcada e correndo pela rua até ela, agitando alegremente seus braços.

"Ah meu Deus, Belarus!" ela exclamou quando chegou mais perto, tomando um segundo de pausa para recuperar o fôlego, "você é uma salvadora de vidas! Tem espaço embaixo desse guarda-chuva, certo?"

"Sim." Era um guarda-chuva bem grande, já que Belarus queria o mínimo de chuva possível nela.

"Ah, posso me juntar a você?" Taiwan perguntou, olhando esperançosamente para a bielorrussa.

"Contanto que você não chegue muito perto." Ela respondeu, notando que Taiwan estava encharcada da cabeça aos pés. Até o cabelo encaracolado estava caído no rosto dela e grudado na bochecha.

"Muito, muito obrigada!" Ela disse, se juntando a Belarus embaixo do guarda-chuva. Taiwan foi cuidadosa para não se aproximar muito da outra nação, ela sabia que Belarus não iria pensar duas vezes ao deixá-la na chuva, mas com a posição desta no meio, significava que ela mal estava embaixo. "Er, você poderia ir um pouco pro lado?"

Belarus o fez, segurando o guarda-chuva numa mão e se movendo para que Taiwan ficasse acomodada. Taiwan segurou o guarda-chuva com uma mão também.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um instante enquanto Taiwan continuava a repôr o fôlego, ela devia ter corrido mais de um quarteirão, e Belarus estava começando a encarar seu relógio novamente. Apenas alguns minutos haviam se passado.

"Então," Belarus começou, parecendo surpreender Taiwan ao começar a conversa, "por que você está aqui fora?"

"Er, bem," ela pareceu um pouco envergonhada, "havia essa cafeteria fofa que vendia bubble tea¹ perto do centro da reunião, e já que eu demorei demais, China meio que me abandonou."

"Ah." Foi a única resposta da bielorrussa.

"Por que você está aqui fora?" Taiwan perguntou.

"Ninguém arrumou uma carona pra mim ou se ofereceu pra me levar."

"S-sério?" Taiwan pareceu honestamente surpresa dessa vez, "isso é uma droga! Hong Kong organizou isso, vou ter uma conversinha com ele."

"Você não tem que fazer isso," contanto que não estivesse chovendo e ela pudesse encontrar seu irmão depois, Belarus não se importava de não ter uma carona, "acontece a cada algumas reuniões ou algo assim."

Ao invés de calar Taiwan, aquilo teve o efeito oposto.

"Cara, aqueles idiotas sem consideração, deixando uma convidada sem recursos e abandonada," ela se virou para Belarus e a olhou diretamente, "se acontecer de novo, apenas me chame, ok?"

Belarus estava genuinamente surpresa. Como ela deveria responder a esse tipo de oferta, exatamente? Ela só conhecia Taiwan daqueles 'encontros de garotas' que Hungria vivia organizando. Por que, exatamente, ela estava fazendo uma oferta legal daquela?

"Vou considerar." Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu juntar para responder.

Tendo nada mais para dizer, elas caíram no silêncio novamente. Taiwan começou a torcer a água do cabelo com a mão livre que tinha, Belarus ficou irritada de novo pela chuva quase imediatamente.

"Diga" Belarus começou, surpreendo Taiwan ao falar pela segunda vez, "o que você acha da chuva?"

"Huh. Não posso dizer que já ouvi essa antes." Taiwan disse, pausando para pensar na resposta. "Eu acho que é meio inconveniente, mas tem meio que uma atmosfera romântica, não acha?"

"Eu não acho lama e água coisas muito românticas." Foi a resposta imediata de Belarus.

Taiwan pareceu um tanto envergonhada.

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer."

"Então o que você quis dizer?"

"Bem..." a voz dela sumiu, "é carregada e molhada, claro, mas parece trazer as pessoas mais perto."

"De que jeito?" Até onde Belarus tinha conhecimento, a chuva ficava no caminho de pessoas ficando juntas. Deixava o transporte mais difícil e fazia você querer ficar dentro de casa.

"Tipo... Você e eu, por exemplo. Nós normalmente não conversamos, mas estamos aqui porque ambas precisávamos de abrigo, certo? Isso é ser trazida mais perto, não é?"

"Acho que sim."

Taiwan não parecia ter nada além para dizer. Belarus fez uma nota mental de que deveria socializar mais e aprimorar essa coisa de conversação.

"Na verdade," ah, espere, ela tinha algo além para dizer, "eu estou feliz por estar chovendo."

"Você está encharcada e está _feliz_ por isso?"

"Não, não, não por isso," Taiwan pareceu envergonhada novamente, "quero dizer, se não estivesse chovendo, nós provavelmente estaríamos sentadas naquele banco num silêncio estranho agora, se você parar pra pensar," ela olhou Belarus nos olhos e sorriu, "então estou feliz por estar conversando com você."

Belarus foi pega de guarda baixa de novo.

"Por quê?" Perguntou, fitando Taiwan de volta, "eu sou irritável, mal-humorada, nada boa em conversa e não te disse nada legal até agora."

Taiwan visivelmente perdeu o ar.

"Eu sempre achei você meio interessante."

Aquela era certamente a primeira vez que alguém dizia _isso _a Belarus. Ela podia sentir as bochechas ficarem quentes.

"Bem..." depois de tudo aquilo, Belarus achou que devia dizer algo legal também, "eu acho você meio interessante também."

Taiwan pareceu surpresa, e então voltou a sorrir.

"Isso significa que você iria querer falar comigo uma vez que estivermos fora dessa chuva?"

Belarus encontrou a resposta àquela questão surpreendentemente fácil.

"É claro."

**~ o ~ o ~**

"Você está de brincadeira comigo?" Rolou da boca de Belarus quando ela saiu.

"O que?" Taiwan a olhou curiosamente.

Belarus se virou para ela, claramente carrancuda.

"Está chovendo lá fora," ela gesticulou com a mão para o estacionamento do aeroporto, "e eu vou ter que atravessar carregando minha mala."

"Eu tentei te avisar sobre vir pro meu país durante a estação chuvosa," Taiwan disse um pouco exasperadamente, "mas você foi cabeça dura."

Belarus ignorou. Ela não queria admitir que apenas queria muito conhecer a casa de Taiwan depois de estarem juntas por meio ano.

"Bem," Taiwan disse, "eu só trouxe o meu guarda-chuva, então teremos que dividir."

Belarus percebeu tardiamente que Taiwan estava trazendo um guarda-chuva úmido o tempo todo enquanto a outra mulher o abria e o segurava acima de suas cabeças.

Belarus agarrou o cabo com a mão livre e as duas começaram a andar.

Enquanto andavam, Belarus notou que Taiwan parecia especialmente feliz. Havia um balanço no jeito que ela andava, e ela cantarolava baixinho, o que Belarus havia aprendido que ela só fazia quando estava contente.

"Feliz em me ver?" A bielorrussa perguntou.

Taiwan parou de cantarolar imediatamente, percebendo que foi pega.

"É claro!" Ela respondeu instantaneamente, "isso e eu sempre quis andar sob um guarda-chuva com alguém que eu amo."

Belarus decidiu não comentar sobre o 'alguém que eu amo', o que fizera o coração dela bater muito rápido.

"Você já andou sob um guarda-chuva comigo antes." Decidiu apontar ao invés.

"É, mas eu não estava apaixonada por você ainda." Taiwan contrapôs facilmente.

"Não use 'apaixonada' tão livremente em público." Belarus repreendeu, sabendo que provavelmente estava corando furiosamente, julgando pelo coração ainda acelerado.

"Eu digo o quanto eu quiser!" Taiwan proclamou feliz, sorrindo abertamente.

"Não se eu te impedir." Belarus disse sem pensar.

"E como você vai fazer is-"

Belarus soltou o guarda-chuva, usando a mão disponível para fazer Taiwan fitá-la, e a cortou com um beijo.

Taiwan quase soltou o guarda-chuva também.

"Isso foi realmente muito clichê e só me encorajou." Ela disse, de alguma forma sorrindo mais abertamente que antes.

"Cala a boca e entra no carro." Belarus respondeu, agarrando o cabo do guarda-chuva novamente, com sua mão no topo da mão de Taiwan.

* * *

¹bubble tea: Bebida doce e gelada muito comum em Taiwan.


End file.
